This research is designed to collect both retrospective and longitudinal panel data on adaptation to retirement. We are concerned with the impact of retirement on individual adjustment and on the adjustment of couples. We are also interested in the relative impact of retirement compared to widowhood, physical illness, or financial inadequacy. In year three we will pursue several continuing objectives. First, the finishing touches will be put on the papers developed during year two. At least two papers will be submitted for the annual meeting of the Gerontological Society. Second, materials from the intensive interviews conducted in year two will be analyzed and developed into papers for publication. Third, we will survey our entire universe again. We will be especially interested in obtaining change data to allow stronger tests of the theoretical model of adaptation to retirement.